The Signs of Chaos
by xComma
Summary: Four mysterious mages are hired by Makarov for a reason unknown to Fairy Tail. Signs appear all over Fiore, signs that only Sabrina Berri Cusalaz, Catherine Anne Celestine, Leo Balestida, and Jack Spader can decipher. Will they figure it out before it's too late? REWRITING
1. Premontion

**Authors Note**

**So yeah. A new story. I've given up on my other Fire Emblem story. I lost inspiration. But I wrote this late at night on my iPhone because of boredom. It actually turned out pretty well, if I do say so myself, and I do. My former partner, TheTekkenCatz, is now known as DeathDeKid, and will be helping me with this. Let the story begin, and may the odds be ever in our favor.**

**Deathy: My sister isn't very good with romance so I'm helping. *wink wink***

**xComma: Shut up.**

It's been three years since I arrived here. Three years since I was dragged through dimensions by something or another and joined the mother of all guilds: Fairy Tail.

I learned to use Elemental Magic but I mainly just pick an element and mold it into a sword. Like in that one Kirby game where you can combine the sword with, for example, fire, and get a flame covered sword. Or is it a sword made of flames?

I made myself a coat that took me FOREVER to make. It resembles Robin's coat from Fire Emblem minus the creepy Plegia marks and plus a bunch of new pockets on the inside of it. Pockets are cool.

Mira (squeal) has informed me that we'll be getting new members soon. Lucy's not here yet, so it might be her. Who are they?

The door burst open. A small group of, (most likely), mages grinned at us. "Hello, Fairy Tail! We're the new shipment of mages!" One said. I counted five of them. Wait, is that Lucy? It is! What the fluff is she doing here? Erza smiled at them. "Hello. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The one from before nodded and jumped onto a table. "Alright! Hi! My name's…"

_Yes, for those of you possible readers, it's short. Just a taste of my skill as a writer. So, anyways, you read that right. I'm only accepting four. I can't handle that many yet. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be teaming you guys up with each other. PM me if you have preferences. No teaming up with canon characters unless you have a reason I approve of. Here's the form:_

_Full Name:_

_Age:_

_Height and Weight:_

_Hair Color and Hair Style:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin Tone:_

_Outfit:_

_PJ's:_

_Guild Mark Color and Location:_

_Magic:_

_Personality:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Other: (I probably forgot stuff. If I did, put it here. Guilty pleasures, crushes, lovers, your OC's sexuality, obsessions. All here. Good luck!)_

**Author's Note**

**So. D'you like it? I don't like the title. PM me or Review to suggest please! PLEASE!**

**Comma, out.**

**Deathy: And I'm in! Of course, she'll accept my OC. **_**Right**_**, Comma?**

**xComma: I'll think about it. Now for real this time, Comma, out.**


	2. Jack Spader

**Author's Note**

**The new and (hopefully) improved 'I'm WHERE?' turned 'The Signs of Chaos'! Again, I'm sorry if I pissed you off. I didn't like it. Try and get into this one, okay? Please? Don't hate. .**

**WolfieANNE- Catherine Anne Celestine**

**Junior the Otaku- Leo Balestida**

**Barrett M107- Jack Spader**

**TimeWarp3000- Sabrina Cusalaz**

**I'm still debating on Time's OC (formerly DeathDeKid who was formerly TheTekkenCatz). He's annoyed me recently. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY TOWN NAMES THAT I MAY PUT IN THIS STORY. **

_A little boy with dark brown hair looked up at his father."Daddy, can you teach me how to play poker?" The man laughed. "When you're older son, when you're older."_

Seventeen year old Jack Spader smiled at the memory before he laid down his cards. "Royal flush." He smirked. The other men groaned. Jack collected his winnings and stood up. "I gotta run. Will I see you boys tomorrow?" One of the men frowned at him.

"You can count on that, Spader! And you'll lose!"

Jack left with a smile on his face. "That's what they all say. And I never do." He walked out of the casino.

* * *

"Nii-chan! You're back!" His younger siblings, Liam and Ashley cheered. Jack smiled at them. "Hey, guys. How's Dad?" Their smiled faltered. "Daddy's still sad." Liam said. "He lost all that money… But nii-chan got it back, right?" Ashley looked up.

Jack held up the bag of Jewels. "You bet,"

"Daddy! Daddy! Nii-chan got your money back!" The twins cheered, running off to wherever their father was. Liam ran back and took the bag from Jack's hands. "Wait for me, Ashley!" He called, catching up. Jack smiled.

He walked into the kitchen, noticing his mom trying to teach Sarah how to play Black Jack. "You know she doesn't understand that game, mother. Why do you keep trying?" Jack asked, grabbing a glass of water.

His mother sighed. "We need the money, Jack." Sarah looked up at him. "Can you do that trick with the cards again?" Her eyes twinkled. "Sarah, honey-." Jack picked up the cards, shuffling them in his hands for a bit. "Its fine, mother."

Jack stood in front of his sister.

"Now, watch carefully Sarah."

Sarah watched in awe as the cards floated out of Jack's hands and swirled her head. She giggled when they formed a crown on her head.

"Do another one, nii-chan!"

* * *

Jack walked on the road, not having a clue where he was going. He really should have bought a map. He noticed a silhouette in the distance. _Maybe I can ask them for directions…_

"Excuse me; do you know where the nearest town is?" He asked the female. She nodded, her brown eyes surveying the area as she turned around. "It's about a mile straight ahead. You'll come to a fork in the road before you reach town, go left." Jack smiled and kissed her hand. "Thank you, ma'am. The town of Hargeon is just over yonder."

A pink hue covered her cheeks. "Thank you, and please, no formalities. My name's Lucy." Jack bowed. "Jack Spader. I hope to see you again," He smiled one last time before he went on his way. "_Lucy_."

* * *

Jack came upon the town of Twinleaf. _Alright, first priority, find a place to sleep. _He walked around, stopping when he heard commotion coming from a bar.

"AND STAY OUT!" A burly man yelled as he threw out a young man with jet black hair. The man muttered under his breath. "Jeez, I was just flirting…"

Jack walked up to him and helped him up. "Ah, thanks…?"

"Jack Spader."

The man smiled. "Thanks, Jack. I'm Leo by the way, Leo Balestida."

"So Leo, what was that all about?" Jack asked. Leo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I was kind of flirting with a girl and she took it as sexual harassment. Everyone just ganged up on me."

"Oh."

An awkward silence befell the two. "Well, thanks for the help Jack, I'll be on my way. I've gotta finish this mission anyway."

_Mission? Is he a mage?_

"Are you in a guild?"

Leo nodded and lifted up is shirt, revealing a dark green insignia over his heart. "And proud. Why? You looking for employment?" Jack nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Are you a mage?"

"Yes."

Leo grinned. "Tell you what," He said. "Help me with this mission and I'll take you to the greatest guild of all." Jack frowned. "And that would be?"

Leo looked at him as if it was obvious. "Fairy Tail, of course!"

**Author's Note**

**Was it better? Worse?**

**I don't care. I like this one better than my last try. But I do need criticism on my spelling, grammar, and the overall plot. Did I rush it?**

**Why Jack left will be revealed in the next chapter. Props to anyone who can tell me who the girl Jack met was and where I got the town name. **

**xComma**


End file.
